Beasts Within
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Beacon. A school designed to help teach the Cursed Teens on how to control their inner beasts. Join Jaune Arc as he learns the dark secrets of the Cursed Teens and how to tame his power.


**WHO SHOULD JAUNE DATE IN THIS FIC? YOU DECIDE, JUST REVIEW YOUR** **ANSWER!**

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does! **

**Please Read and Review and Favorite and Follow and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't know what was going on. All I remember is them pushing me to the floor..." The blonde boy said solemnly "I.. I have no idea how they all died..."

"Mr Arc." The man spoke in a calm manner "We have video evidence that it was infact you, who killed the group of students." He subconsciously fiddled with his cane as he spoke.

Jaune slammed both of his hands on the table and glared at the man "I don't give a damn what evidence you have. I know for a fact that it wasn't me who killed them." He argued back.

The older man let out a sigh "Do you know about the Cursed Teens?" He asked.

The teen slid back into his chair and eyed the man, studying him carefully "What are you suggesting?"

"I think we should watch the video." The man turned his head to the left, where a screen was loading up a video.

Jaune turned to the screen and his pupils instantly diluted. He held his head in pain and let out a airy scream before collapsing.

* * *

Jaune looked up at the sky as he walked to school. The sun glared brightly in the blue sky "Another perfect day." He let out a sigh of relief and continued his march.

"Hey Arc!" A commanding voice called out "Come here."

The boy looked straight ahead to see a group of 4 boys waiting for him at the school gate. He felt his heart start beating faster than usual _'Here I was, thinking that I wasn't going to get beaten up today...' _

As he neared the boys he felt one of them reach out and grab his bag, pulling him towards them.

"We said, come here." One of them spoke dangerously.

"What do you guys want?" Jaune frowned, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Nothing. We just wanna see you in pain." Another one of them grinned as Jaune was thrown to the floor "You see, we aren't that bad." The boy delivered a kick to the blondes gut.

Jaune started to cough and tried to crawl back to his feet.

"Oh no you don't." The leader of the group rolled him over and threw a heavy punch into the side of Jaune's face. As his head swung with the force of the punch, blood sprayed out of the blondes mouth.

Jaune lay there bloodied and in pain. He felt a drop of water hit his face and his eyes widened _'A few minutes ago, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky...' _Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed into his body.

The group of boys jumped back, screaming bloody murder.

Jaune let out an ear-piercing scream as he writhed around in pain. He managed to get to his knees when his eyes slitted and his screams became low guttural growls.

The boys looked on in horror as the bullied boy began to transform "What the hell man!?" One of them screamed.

"He must be a Cursed Teen!" Another shouted.

Jaune's left arm gave a sickening popping sound as his bones reformed. His fingernails changed into sharp claws and his arm hair grew out into a coat of fur. His hair now came down to his lower back and his teeth were now forming deadly looking fangs. He slammed the ground with his newly acquired arm and let out a loud roar. His head shot up noticing the first boy of the group. That's when he struck.

The boys tried to run off in different directions but Jaune was now too fast and strong. He caught the first boy and picked him up with his clawed hand, piercing the boys skin in the process. He swiftly bit into the shrieking boys neck and ripped a chunk of skin out, throwing the now limp body to the floor.

The second ended up getting cornered and having the upper half of his body mutilated. The third thought that he could hide from the monster and jumped into a nearby bin. Another flash of lightning cracked the now darkened sky as Jaune's claw thrust through the thin metal of the bin, as he retracted his arm he smelt the newly acquired blood and let out a howl of victory.

The final boy ran up to the beast with a iron pipe in hand. He swung the weapon across Jaune's side "You didn't like that, did ya, fucker?"

Jaune turned to the brave teen. He swung the pipe once more, but was stopped by Jaune grabbing the pipe and tearing it from his hands. The teens eyes widened as the pipe was pushed with such force that it pierced his chest, impaling him to the bin.

* * *

Jaune woke up in the same room he passed out in, he looked up to see the man still sitting across from him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Jaune replied grimly.

"Do you know who I am?"

Jaune shook his head, thoughts of what he did haunting his mind.

"I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon."

"Why is the principal of a school for troubled teens here?" Jaune questioned.

"That is just a cover up, Mr Arc. We are actually a school to help the Cursed Teens be able to control their powers." Ozpin explained "And I want you to join."

"I didn't ask for this to happen, okay?" Jaune frowned "I just want a normal life."

"No one asks to be Cursed, people learn to deal with it. With our help, you will be able to control your powers and use them at will. Moving to Beacon will be as normal as your life could possibly get now." He stood up "It's either Beacon, or the police. The choice is yours, Jaune."

"Wait! What do you mean by police?"

"You are a murderer. To think that you could live a normal life here now, is a ridiculous dream." Ozpin turned to the teen "At Beacon you will be with others like you, this is the new normal for you."

Jaune thought about all the things that he would be leaving behind, could he just do that? Leave everything he knows that easily?

With a sigh "When do we leave?"

* * *

**I have had an idea like this for a while now, but work has given me silly shifts (6pm-4am) Everyday, so I have not really had time to write. **

**Anyway - Who should Jaune hook up with in this story? YOU DECIDE IN THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
